I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle roofs or tops. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of folding vehicle tops. Even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of folding roofs or tops for vehicles which are movable from a deployed position to a folded position wherein the bows of the frame abut each other in a parallel manner at a rear deck of the vehicle.
II. Prior Art Statement
Folding vehicle tops that fold to a compact size to be stored at a rear portion of the vehicle have long been known. Generally, the frames for the known folding tops comprise many pieces including bows and pivots. The known vehicle folding tops that come closest to the teachings of the present invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,146,162 discloses a folding top for vehicles comprising five bows. At least two sliding linkages are required to fold the top of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,198 discloses a top for vehicles that folds and comprises four bows to support the top. Two folding linkages and a sliding pivot are required for the operation of this folding top.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,179,567 discloses a folding vehicle top requiring four bows to support the top and a folding link and a sliding link for satisfactory operation of the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,735 discloses a cover for collapsible canopy tops for vehicles. The frame of this collapsible top requires three bows as in the present invention. However the front bow in this patent is pivoted from the center bow extending rearward and downward.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,209 discloses a folding vehicle top requiring four bows to support the top. The frame of this patent requires two sliding pivots for its operation.
None of the above listed United States Patents disclose the frame of the present invention which comprises a rearward and upward extending bow pivoted at its lower ends to a rear portion of the vehicle passenger compartment. The center bow and forward bow are pivotally supported by the rear bow. The legs of the front bow are foldable proximate a center thereof. A parallel abutting position for the bows in a folded position is assured by a scissor linkage interconnecting the front bow and the center bow proximate the front bow's hinged point.
The above listed U.S. patents constitute the closest prior art pertaining to the present invention which is known to the Applicant and his attorney.